MaGiCo DeSeO CoNcEdIdO
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: oneshort ! secuela de MAGICO DESTINO porque ya es tiempo de que sean felices sys


**Mágico deseo concedido**

**Secuela de MaGiCo DeStInO porque sin duda alguna merecían ser felices **

Tic-tac-tic-tac

Ese sonido sin duda ya la tenía hasta los nervios, y más aún que parecía que esas manecillas no querían avanzar, ese minutero y ese segundero seguro que la odiaban…. Pero bueno ya faltaba poco para que su turno terminara solo un segundo mas y…

Por fin el minutero y el segundero por fin le dieron paso a esa pequeña manecilla para que se colocara en el 10, por fin eran las 10 en punto

-no puedo creer que siempre hagas lo mismo a pesar de que es tu ultimo día

Serena no evito sonreír un poco apenada pues era su jefa quien hablaba, una chica que ya pasaba de los 25 pero que sin duda se veía muy joven y bella, castaña y de mirar violeta la cual ahora mismo veía hacia la avenida un poco extrañada

-sucede algo?

-mmm es raro

-raro?

-sí, es decir son las 10 y no veo a tu novio por ningún lado ¿acaso no vendrá hoy?

-mañana es año nuevo y decidió ir junto con sus hermanos a hacerle una visita a…-guardo silencio pues no quería ser indiscreta-a un familiar-termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa –así que lo veré mas tarde

-ya veo, salúdalo de mi parte y aquí tienes- y con una agradable sonrisa termino por extenderle un sobre

**S&S**

Caminaba por las concurridas calles pues a pesar de ya ser poco mas de las 10 las calles estaban atestadas de gente, la razón, el inicio de año nuevo, hoy precisamente era 31 y en menos de 2 horas seria ya primero, que rápido pasaba el tiempo… sin duda alguna ese año que paso había sido uno de los mejores y no solo por haber pasado de curso sin deber alguna materia sino porque fue precisamente en ese año cuando lo conoció…

**Flashback**

El aula no había estado más ruidosa que ahora pues el rumor de que los three lights venían a estudiar a su preparatoria había corrido como el viento y más porque seria precisamente en ese salón donde entrarían los 3

-Bien guarden silesio, sé que muchos de ustedes están felices de iniciar un nuevo curso y mas porque yo seré su tutor-decía muy confiado un maestro de gafas ya bastante viejo quien recibió solo una bulla como respuesta más sin embargo una mirada suya basto para que todos guardaran silencio pues sabían que ese viejo no se andaba con juegos –bien como les decía yo seré su tutor y…

-oye mina…-hablaba en voz baja pues no quería ser reprendida

-que

-enserio son muy populares?

-por dios serena no puedo creer que enserio no los conozcas!-grito muy alterada

-señorita aino ¿algo que compartir?

-eh.? no profesor-dijo lago apenada-enserio serena en qué mundo vives-esta vez trato de hablar más bajo mientras que el profesor seguía en su monologo

en este pero…

Toc..toc..

-ya llegaron..-dijo muy emocionada ignorando a serena y viendo hacia el frente, y serena simplemente dio un largo suspiro "¿enserio son tan famosos?"

Y fue cuando la puerta se abrió y no evito mirar al frente, tres chicos de su edad un castaño, un peliplateado y un pelinegro estaban justo frente a ella mas sin embargo no fue su cabellera lo que llamo su atención si no sus ojos y mas esos zafiros

"no puede ser… no puede ser... no puede ser…" es lo que su mente se repetía mientras bajaba la vista e inconscientemente se deslizaba por su silla para al menos tratar de ocultarse un poco antes de que…

-vaya! pero si eres tú bombón

antes de eso…

no lo pudo evitar, seiya simplemente no pudo evitar el notar ese singular peinado por lo que sin dudar ni un segundo se había dirigido a ella ocasionando que no solo el aula entera lo viera sorprendido si no también sus hermanos

-yo me sentare aquí-dijo como si nada mientras tomaba asiento detrás de serena la cual ni siquiera había alzado la vista-trátame bien bombón…

"bombón" no soy bombón, soy serena!-no evito ponerse de pie algo enfadada ¿Por qué de todos los chicos tenía que ser precisamente él?

-oh! serena bombón

"odioso" fue su pensamiento antes de presionar con fuerza su lápiz el cual inevitablemente termino por romperse, todo ante la vista extrañada, confusa y sorprendida de toda el aula

**S&S**

-porque no, no lo dijiste?

-porque no era algo importante

-que?"! estás loca , conoces a seiya kou y dices que no era importante?

-mina calmante, de seguro serena no sabía que se trataba de el

-eso, amy tiene toda la razón

-lo que nos lleva a preguntar ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-e..pues..recuerdan al chico que les mencione, el cual me salvo de… de ser atropellada

-no me digas que

-afirmo apenada-si es él ese chico arrogante y presumido

-enserio piensas eso de mi bombón…?

-seiya…-terminaron por decir todas a coro…

**Fin flash back**

No evito sonreír un poco al pasar por aquella avenida, en verdad que su primera impresión para con él había sido esa pues qué clase de chico te salva y después te dice…

**Flash back**

-estas bien…?

-ss..si gra…- su corazón seguía latiendo, y su estomago no dejaba de contraerse…¿Qué le pasaba?-yo…- Porque no salía palabra de su boca?

-me alegro porque sin duda alguna me debes un saco

-que!

-si mira se rompió…-no evito quitarse su saco y mostrar lo rasgado de su manga- aunque bueno, ahora podrás presumir que seiya kou te salvo la vida, así que en lugar se sentirte apenada deberías de sentirte alagada no lo crees bombón

"alagada ¿pero que se creía ese chico? " y fue cuando reacciono "bombón"-pero quien te crees para llamarme así, de seguro piensas que por ser un chico guapo voy a..

-oh entonces piensas que soy guapo…-no evito decir con coquetería ¿Por qué la molestaba? No lo sabía pero de alguna forma se sentía… ¿bien?

-sabes que? Me voy no te soprto..-y sin mas dio media vuelta enfadada no percatándose de una diminuta pero sincera sonrisa en ese chico

**End fash back**

Sí sin duda habían tenido un comienzo extraño, y después vino la convivencia, trabajos escolares juntos, excursiones, escapadas de clases, una convivencia que sin duda alguna los llevo a una amistad, una amistad que la llevo a averiguar el porqué de ese extraño latido, y esas mariposas en el estomago que no se iban, y así sin darse cuanta ambos forjaron un lazo mas allá de simple amistad, pues sin percatarse de cuando ocurrió ambos ya querían probar algo más que un simple beso en la mejilla

**Flash back**

El frio se sentía a más no poder, y ambos seguían dando vueltas en círculos sin percatarse de ello

-seguro que ya nos perdimos

-no lo creo, estoy seguro de que es por allá

-seiya llevas diciendo eso desde hace media hora-dijo ahora ya un poco asustada pues los ruidos de la noche ya no le gustaban y menos aún el sonido de los arboles al mover sus ramas y seiya no evito dar un largo suspiro mientras se acercaba a ella y la cubría con su chamarra, era delgada pero al menos la cubriría un poco más que ese delgado suerter, esa acción provoco un inevitable sonrojo en la rubia la cual sonrió ampliamente mientras se cubría un poco más, era extraño como es que le gustaba su aroma

-si no me equivoco un poco mas allá ahí un lago, si es así entonces al menos ya sé donde habrá un refugio para pasar la noche-dijo seguro mientras tomaba su mano y caminaban, y efectivamente llegaron a un lago bastante hermoso, el cual reflejaba intensamente la luna llena justo en el centro y las estrellas parecían bailar a su alrededor

-es…es hermoso- no evito expresar mientras corría hacia el lago e inevitablemente se quitaba los zapatos en el transcurso del camino para chapotear un poco, de repente el frio se había esfumado pues incluso había arrojado la chamarra por ahí

Seiya no evito sonreír con sonrojo, serena se veía muy hermosa, la luz de luna hacia que sus celestes mostraran un brillo inigualable y esa briza movía con elegancia su larga cabellera dorada, esa imagen, esa imagen ya la había visto antes…

Serena jugaba con el agua, danzaba cual niña de 6 años, y fue en ese momento cuando recordó algo y miro hacia el cielo "una estrella fugaz" así que sin pensarlo mucho saco su relicario

"deseo encontrar mi destino en ti" y como si el cielo escuchara su petición en un parpadeo ya no solo fue una si no cientos de estrellas las que vieron sus celestes

-te encontré…

-fue lo primero que escucho, seiya estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa-que..que dijiste?

y sin pensarlo y sin siquiera meditarlo la sostuvo entre sus brazos para cargarla cual princesa y dar vueltas sin cesar-dije que te encontré, que por fin te encontré

-seiya espera!..-no en tendía ¿no se suponía que era ella la que tenía que buscar?

-que sucede?

-es solo que

-tú eres, lo sabía, mi corazón me lo dijo desde el primer instante en que te vi… tu eres mi diosa de la luna

Serena no entendía ¿diosa? Y entonces fue cuando se percato de que la lluvia de estrellas seguía , ¿sería posible?

-entonces tu…

-te amo, no sé porque, no sé cómo ni cuándo pero bombón, yo…-y era verdad en realidad no estaba seguro de en qué momento había surgido ese sentimiento en su corazón-yo

-yo también seiya…yo también, quizá desde el primer instante en que mi mirada se cruzo con la tuya

Y después de eso vino lo esperado quizá por toda una eternidad un mágico beso ante la hermosa luz de luna y aquellas estrellas danzantes

**Fin fash back**

Ese beso fue el primero de muchos de ese año y las citas que tuvieron sin duda habían sido las mejores y más divertidas, le gustaba salir a bailar, al cine, al parque, al acuario…. en realidad no le importaba que lugar fuera siempre y cuando estuviera con él y sin percatarse ya las 11:50 marcaba su reloj, sin duda era una lastima que seiya no estuviera con ella pero no importaba, ya mañana se las pagaría por haberla dejado sola, y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dispuso a ir a casa pues no le apetecía el ver los fuegos artificiales sola cuando su móvil sono

"te veo en el puente tienes 5min para llegar"

Y con una sonrisa corrió, no le importo golpear a personas en su camino ella simplemente quería llegar antes de las 12, se sentía como cenicienta, pero ni modo, ah pero eso si seiya kou recibiría un buen castigo por hacerla correr

**S&S**

Miro su reloj 11:54 ¿lo lograría? Por supuesto que si su corazón nunca se equivocaba cuando se trataba de ella y con una sonrisa vio como una rubia bastante agitada por la carrera se detenía justo frente a el

-llegaste-dijo con una sonrisa

-po..po..porsu…-no podía hablar lo que provoco una risa bastante notoria en aquel pelinegro

-vaya bombón en realidad corriste 20 calles hasta aquí?

-y..y tu..y tu que crees?

-que debes de amarme mucho

-quien te crees como para..

-tanto como yo…

Y su reclamo se esfumo ante esa frase ¿Cómo lo lograba? Y fue cuando se percato de que aun llevaba un traje negro, de seguro tal y como había salido del velorio había venido corriendo, y vaya que si debía de amarla pues manejar casi 4 horas y llegar antes de las 12 pues…

-y como fue…

-dio un largo suspiro mientras se recargaba en aquellos barrotes del puente- fue sencillo, no había muchas personas, solo nosotros y algunos chicos más que estuvieron en el orfanato, realmente la madre katty fue una muy buena persona

-y tus hermanos?

-taiki de seguro en casa de amy y yaten con mina

-ya veo..-no evito sonreir mientras veía su reloj 12:59-falta un minuto y fue en se instante cuando los fuegos artificiales dieron inicio ante sus ojos y ellos simplemente los contemplaron abrazados ese era un año más que se iba

-bombón

-si

-gracias

-que?

-gracias, por dejarme estar en tu corazón

-negó con una sonrisa-gracias a ti por estar siempre a mi lado- e inconscientemente toco su pecho donde tenia precisamente ese relicario, pero este vez, este año por primera vez no estaba vacío… tenía una linda foto, una foto de un chico pelinegro y una hermosa rubia, tenía la foto de serena tsukino y seiya kou porque por fin, por fin su mágico deseo pedido a las estrellas estaba concedido

Y desde un lugar un poco apartado una sombra veía feliz aquel beso de enamorados

-deseo concedido hija mia…

**Fin**

Bueno pues este es mi regalo de año nuevo jejeje espero que les guste y pues deseándoles un feliz 2011 me despido por ahora

Su amiga

_**tSuKi Ai KoU**_

PD: estoy haciendo un videofic narusaku si tienen tiempo y la oportunidad de verlo se los agradecería jeje esta en youtube lo encuentran poniendo en el buscador -narusaku "sin temor a equivocarme" mi pseudónimo es Ai13tsuki – espero que se den una vueltesita por ahí y bueno ya no les quito mas su tiempo hasta la próxima n.n

¿Reviws?


End file.
